Most golf tees are made of solid plastic or wood in one body. Various flexible golf tees have been introduced utilizing flexible plastics, springs, and adjustable pinheads. However, all of the prior arts have at least one of the drawbacks of a strong resistance, fast deterioration of the resilience of the flexible body, and the need to constantly re-align the pin and head of a tee after each use.